


Shuffle Song Prompts 8

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [8]
Category: Big Bang (Band), INFINITE (Band), NU'EST, Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Arsonists, Alternate Universe - Beautiful Liar (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Black Suit (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Blue (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Solo Artist, Alternate Universe - Street Kids, Alternate Universe - Teen Gangs, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - poverty, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress, alternate universe - street racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: street racing au,car racing au,street kids au,high school(?)au
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Big Bang (Band) Ensemble & Big Bang (Band) Ensemble, Big Bang (Band) Ensemble/Big Bang (Band) Ensemble, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Jang Dongwoo/Nam Woohyun, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Sunggyu/Lee Sungjong, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong, Lee Sungjong/Nam Woohyun
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 1





	Shuffle Song Prompts 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> street racing au,car racing au,street kids au,high school(?)au

**3:25 PM**

"I wasn't expecting you to a actually come back here."

Felix just rolled his eyes at Jisung's comment."Why?"He asked."Did you think that I would chicken out?"Jisung shrugged."You just didn't seem like you wanted to come back here after last time."


End file.
